USB
by Glassy.Desu
Summary: **RE-UPLOADED FROM MY OLD ACCOUNT**  Sebastian decides to be nice and check whats on Ciel USB while he is in the shower. What happens when Ciel finds Sebastian going though his USB?


Story: USB

Author:

Couple: Sebastian and Ciel

Rating: M

Genre: Romance and its AU

o~o~o

"Ok, I'm taking a shower," Ciel informed his adopted father, Sebastian.

Said man adopted Ciel when he broke up with his ex-girlfriend went he realized he was gay and unable to have his own children. He couldn't even think of having sex with a 'lady friend' for a child made Sebastian want to throw up (but he had nothing against straight people).

"Fine," replied Sebastian not looking up from a random gossip magazine he was reading. "Oh, Charlie Sheen may have gotten Porn Star pregnant." (this has been on the news)

Shaking his head Ciel got ready for his shower. The water rushed though the pipes signalling the young boy has started his shower. Sebastian arose, making his way towards Ciel laptop, why?

Because like every loving father Sebastian wants to know what his 'son' is doing with his free time. Luckily for him Ciel had left his USB behind, letting the older man check what the young one has saving onto it.

Turing on the machine was easy now the hard part, Ciel's password. 'Ah crap,' though Sebastian as the word 'Cake' didn't work. Why would he of tried cake? Ciel loves cake. Several words like, Ciel, Phatomhive, Lizzy, Sebastian and Cats, only because your password is something no one is meant to know, now meant to know...

_Unneeded Flash Back_

_"Ciel!" called Sebastian who had pulled up outside the school gates ready to pick the child up. Getting out of the car, Sebastian caught sight of something he would never of thought he would see: Ciel was being hugged by a blonde boy. Ciel has talked about this boy a lot his name was Alois or something, yeah its Alois. Though the black haired man would never say anything out loud he did think those two were cute together._

_"Ah! Sebastian! Alois let me go!" cried Ciel, pushing Alois from his small frame._

_"Aw come on Ciel! Fine, see ya Monday," Alois said before walking in the other direction._

_"Is he your boyfriend?" Sebastian asked once Ciel sat in the passengers seat._

_"No!" Ciel yelled while he done the seat belt up, "I'm not gay."_

_End Unneeded Flash Back (but in the end it was needed)_

Sebastian tried words like, gay, homosexual and malchik gey (its Russian for gay boy), but none of them had worked.

The older man scanned the screen for something that would help him. Finally he noticed the password hint it said: **Password Hint: Gravitation**

Sebastian has heard of Gravitation, Ciel has talked about it many times. Its a yaoi or something. No, yaoi isn't right its yaoi or Shounen-ai. Sebastian typed in Shounen-ai'. Nothing. Then he tried 'Yaoi'.

Perfect.

The desktop has loaded and a sexy wallpaper of two characters Sebastian remember from another anime Ciel liked. The yaoi anime was called Sensitive Pornograph.

This child loved yaoi but he said he wasn't gay.

Anyway, the black haired man inserted the USB into the port in the side of the laptop and waited. Soon, a small bubble popped at the bottom, right hand side of the screen. He clicked it. Two folders appeared in the middle of the screen. One folder was labelled 'Art' the other 'Stories'. Sebastian knew the blue-ished haired boy was a author and artist on sites such as , fanfiction. Net and deviantART but has never seen any of the boy's work.

Sighing for an unknown reason Sebastian clicked on 'Art'. Speedily a few more folders appeared labelled 'Doujinshi', 'Fanart', 'Story Art' and 'Original Art' just to name a few. 'Doujinshi' was out of the question, he knew what that was, 'Fanart' just sounded boring same with 'Story Art', plus that means Sebastian would need to read a story to understand, so he clicked 'Original Art' .

Inside that folder was many pictures. Some of photos that Ciel had taken of trees, other of random people (mainly men. Still his straight) and a few of Ciel and his friends. At the bottom of the list of pictures was another folder.

'What's it all these folders?' wondered Sebastian as he clicked on the file. Sebastian had ignored the name which was 'Sebastian x Ciel R18'.

"Oh god..." the older man trailed off as he saw the first picture.

It was of Ciel lying on what Sebastian thought was a pink bed, the young boy had on only a pair of cat ears and matching tale, and Sebastian stood beside the bed dress in a pair of black (manly) briefs while holding a red leash that was attached to a matching red collar.

Sebastian could only blush. Many other (sexy) pictures, which Ciel was able to draw without a problem, passed and Sebastian was hard.

'Ciel has been having showers a lot lately' Sebastian thought and recalled early that day.

Said man begun to stroke the lime green USB which reminded Sebastian of the lime green dildo in one of Ciel drawings.

While the man stroke the USB and his harden member, Ciel had finished he shower and was walking into the living room wrapped only in a small, purple towel. The sight before the young child

made him blush.

Across from him was the man he called 'father' (not really, he called him by his name), jacking off while rubbing the USB stick, in front of one of the drawings Ciel had done.

This one was of Ciel lying on a bed of blue, silk sheets, rubbing his undevopled dick while in the background Sebastian watched in awe from a crack in the door.

"Ciel~" Sebastian moaned as he pumped his hand that was wrapped around his cock faster. The addressed boy smirked, his name sounded sexy coming from the older man's lips.

Advancing quietly, Ciel reached from behind and grabbed Sebastian's hand that rubbed across the weeping tip. "Ciel..." this time it was more of a surprise noise crossed with a groan. Ciel said nothing and pushed Sebastian's hand away to make room for his

tiny one.

Ciel ran his fingers over the weeping tip and licked off the pre-come that gathered there.

"Ciel, what are you doing?" Sebastian asked, his eyes locked on Ciel's fingers which had his tongue twirl around them. 'Teasing bitch,' the black haired man thought.

"Helping you," he replied, kneeling down in front of Sebastian. Somehow upon seeing Sebastian hard Ciel had become and whole different person. He was not shy anymore (not that he was before, anyways) and acted like a lover towards Sebastian. The young boy flicked his tongue over the tip before kissing it and taking as much of the large length into his mouth.

Ciel tried to control his gag reflex and deep throated the man. Sebastian took hold of Ciel hair in his fingers and tried to push his dick further into the other's mouth but Ciel had his small hands on Sebastian's hips so he got nowhere.

"Mmmm, Ciel. Nagh," he moaned. The younger's tongue traced the underside of the large cock. A slight tug of his hair caused Ciel to moan against Sebastian's cock. "Oh god~"

Before the older male could come, Ciel tore away. He had saliva running down his chin and onto his bare chest. He ridded himself of the towel before sitting on Sebastian's lap.

"Sebas-" He was cut off by a kiss. The black haired man licked the other's lip, wanting in. Ciel happy opened his mouth to let Sebastian taste himself. Salty. Their tongues coxed each other into a graceful, dance like battle, which Sebastian won. Humans need air to breath so they pulled away, gasping for air.

Sebastian kissed over Ciel cheek and towards his ear, where he whispered, "I thought you said you weren't gay."

"I'm not," answered Ciel, "I'm pretty sure I'm bisexual."

Nothing else was said and Sebastian run his tongue down Ciel neck, making him moan. Said boy's small cock started to become more hard and needy with every touch. Did that man know what he did to him? Teasing him day in day out! Even when Sebastian breathed Ciel was bloody turned on.

"Please~" Ciel moaned, grounding his hips onto the others.

"Please what?" The older male asked as he removed his own shirt.

Ciel did not want to play games but these games would give him what he wants...

"Please...please take me," Ciel blushed. Sebastian was please with this answer and pulled the USB stick from the port and putting the small matching lime green cap back on.

"Suck," Sebastian commanded, putting the USB in front of Ciel's face.

With a questioning look Ciel took the USB stick into his mouth. It was weird to think he was sucking the small device that started all this.

When Sebastian was pleased by the amount of lubricant on the device he took it from Ciel mouth. Said boy propped himself onto the table behind him after moving the laptop aside. Slowly Sebastian

pushed the USB past the tight ring of muscle.

"Try and relax," Sebastian said in a soothing voice.

"You try and relax while you have a fucking USB up your bloody ass," Ciel said back though clenched teeth, but he tried to relax.

Tried.

After waiting about male a minute Ciel gave the 'ok' to move the stick. The rectangular shape was awkward as Sebastian moved the USB to stretched the tiny ring of muscle, but it got the job done fine.

"I can't wait any longer," said Sebastian as he removed the USB stick from Ciel ass. A slight moan if disappointment escape Ciel as the stick was removed.

Grabbing Ciel's waist, Sebastian lent down and kissed Ciel full on the mouth. With Sebastian help, Ciel had lowered himself onto the older man's cock. Ciel was of cause stretched but even so, his young body couldn't handle this much stretching.

The black haired man licked up the trail of tears and kissed Ciel's eyes once he was full inside Ciel. The heat was tight and hot, he needed to move, but first he needed Ciel ok because he didn't want to hurt the young child.

Said child begun to move his hips. Slowly Ciel begun to move himself along Sebastian's hard rod. The pain was mixed with another feeling...pleasure. Yes, it was pleasure and Sebastian is the

only person who could give it to him.

Sebastian grabbed onto the blue haired boy's hips and helped him move faster.

"Nagh, mhm, Sebastian. Oh god~ Yeaaahh~" Ciel moaned the string of muddle crap as he was in such beautiful heat. The child placed his arms around Sebastian's neck as he sped up.

The laptop had fallen from the desk as Sebastian placed Ciel upon it.

Pulling all the way out Sebastian slammed back it, hitting Ciel prostate head on.

"Ah god~! More! Yesss~" Ciel cried as his prostate was abused.

"Ciel," Sebastian groaned.

The boy was close. The black haired male grabbed

Ciel dick and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Ciel hissed as the hand made contact with his member.

Just the feeling of both Sebastian pounding wildly into him and the rough tugs on his cock forced Ciel to come hard onto Sebastian's hand. Said man held out he come-covered hand towards Ciel, who licked it away.

Not long after the tight heat somehow got tighter around Sebastian's member, he also came deep inside Ciel's small body. Both sat there in silence for a couple of minutes.

When Sebastian finally caught his breath he pulled out of Ciel and placed him on his lap as he sat on the desk chair. Ciel warped himself into a tight ball.

"Beautiful.." Sebastian whispered while he stroked Ciel hair. The young boy was asleep so Sebastian thought he could not hear his whisper, but in reality Ciel heard it and smiled in his dreamless sleep.

o~o~o

**Author's Note: Re-uploaded from my old account. I have been through the story and tried to fix some of the mistakes without re-writing it completely (I even fixed the "German" and "Russian" mix up, for those who knew about it .). **


End file.
